The Nemesis
by Joloho
Summary: Pillaging and plundering their way through the Caribbean, caught in the odd drama here and there, Captain Jack Sparrow and his first mate run into a spot of trouble when someone from the past returns for revenge. Rating may go up in future chapters. JackO
1. Scanning the horizon

Hi Guys,  
  
Here is a bit of background information about the story I am going to write. It kind of begins half way through, so you need to read below to understand where Claire, my character, is coming from. I might as well mention right now that I don't own POTC or it's characters. No copyright infringement is intended, I am naught but a poor student!  
  
Set a few years after the movie.  
  
Claire, an kickass pirate chick, was captured when her ship was attacked and sunk by the murderous crew of the Nemesis. After several long weeks of torture inflicted by the ruthless Captain Hetherington, who should come to her rescue, but Jack! Through one way or another, Claire and Jack grew very close and are now together, sailing on The Black Pearl as Captain and First Mate. Pillaging and plundering their way through the Caribbean, caught in the odd drama here and there, what should happen when Captain Hetherington returns for revenge.  
  
At some stage I plan on writing a prequel as to how Claire and Jack met, etc. But for now I really want to go with this story. It will have some romance in it, but I will try my best not to make Claire a Mary Sue. Any suggestions are more than welcome.   
  
Please read and review- this is my first fic, be gentle!!!  
  
_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_  
  
Claire smiled as she looked out over the cresting waves towards the glowing sunset. A light wind played with her chocolatey locks, and a loose strand tickled her nose. Pushing it behind her ear, she breathed in the fresh air and smelt a mixture of salt, sunshine and... rum?...   
  
Ahhh... Jack must be close by.   
  
Turning to glance behind her, Claire couldn't help but stop and admire the view as Jack and Mr Cotton strained to firm up one of the halyards. It had been an unusually hot day, and Jack had resorted to taking off his shirt, showing off a broad expanse of bronzed skin. As both men finished the job, and the halyard was secure, Jack felt eyes on him and glanced up in time to catch Claire staring, eyes sparkling with desire. He chuckled as quickly averted her eyes, blushing furiously at being caught out. He swaggered towards her as she spun around to continue watching day turn into dusk.   
  
Claire felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind and pull her gently against a warm solid chest. "Enjoying the view, luv?" Jack's deep voice rumbled against Claire's hairline with a hint of teasing in it. Claire, well aware that Jack was referring to more than just the sunset, responded in an incredibly bored tone. "Well, Captain, I say if you've seen one, you've seen 'em all."   
  
Jack responded with a snort and a chuckle. "You're always made a shockin' liar Claire, me luv. I'm well aware of what I do to ye."  
  
Claire, too, was well aware of what her captain did to her, but not one to give in to soppy emotions, she stood her ground, pointing her finger into his chest.  
  
"Aren't YOU on watch, oh great Captain Sparrow?"  
  
"That I am, lass." Jack returned, not breaking eye contact. Claire leaned in.  
  
"Then who's steering, I wonder?" This comment made Jack spin around to glance at the helm out of concern for his beloved Black Pearl. Jack squinted and saw that Gibbs had things well in hand. He turned back towards Claire to finish their conversation, only to find that she had taken this opportunity to slip away unnoticed.   
  
Damn! Jack thought to himself Getting that girl to open up is like trying to get Mr Cotton's parrot to talk sense!  
  
Noticing for the first time how cold he was without a shirt, now that the sun had disappeared, Jack glanced out towards the horizon. Frowning slightly as he caught sight of lightning in the distance, Jack made his way over towards Gibbs, who at that moment was busy emptying the last bit of rum out of his flask and into his awaiting mouth. Gibbs heard the clinking of Jack's beaded hair as he approached and quickly shoved his flask into his jacket.   
  
"Even'n Capt'n, sir." Gibbs managed to slur.  
  
"Mr Gibbs. How's she holdin'?" Jack asked, still studying the lightning and gathering clouds on the horizon.  
  
"Ahhh... The Pearl be the smoothest ride in the Caribbean, Jack, as ye know."   
  
"That she is, Gibbs, though I have me suspicions it'll be a lot less smooth in the comin' hours." Jack said as he nodded towards the oncoming storm. Gibbs squinted his eyes as he scanned the horizon. A flash of lightning illuminated the sky and he saw the dark clouds Jack was referring to.  
  
"Keep yer weather eye open Mr Gibbs an' alert me when the storm approaches me Pearl." Gibbs nodded his assent and watched as Jack spun around and sauntered off in a half drunk manner, towards the below decks and his first mate.   
  
Coming up-   
  
The hunt for lost treasure... a fierce storm.. and some character development for Claire. Please review!!!! Constructive comments welcome! 


	2. Intent

Claire drummed her fingers against the wooden grain of Jack's desk. Her dark brown hair was slightly windswept from being on deck. She had long ago decided not to bother doing anything with it- it was virtually impossible to have a good hair day while at sea. Rather, she preferred to have it swept back in a dark green bandana, in an attempt to somewhat tame the wild locks. She was a pretty girl, particularly for a pirate lass. Together with her long dark hair and almost black eyes, she had a wonderful olive complexion- highlighting her spanish origin. At only 24, Claire had seen a lot more than most refined girls her age would have. In fact, if her father had his way all those years back, she would be married and onto her fourth child by now! But instead, Claire had decided to try a life of piracy- void of society expectations and restraints. The perfect life as far as Claire was concerned.   
  
Still, her life had been anything but perfect... well, until Jack rescued her from Captain Hetherington, that is. She smiled as she remembered Jack attacking the Nemesis, and whilst searching the holds for treasure, he had found her- nothing but skin and bones, her body bruised and bloody from the torture Hetherington had inflicted on her. Claire shuddered as the painful memories were brought to the surface, but she managed to push them back down, to be dealt with another time. No use worrying about what has been. The crew of the Pearl had reported to Jack that Hetherington had been killed in cross cannon fire. At least with him out of the way, Claire could move on, knowing that the world was a better place with one less decrepit inhabiting it.   
  
Lost in her thoughts, Claire didn't hear the cabin door open, nor was she aware of Jack's presence until he waved an arm in front of her face. She blinked, shook her head and looked up in surprise.  
  
"Yoohoo... Ye with me, love?"  
  
"Jack. Sorry, I was just thinking..."  
  
"About anything in particular?..." Jack asked with eyebrow raised, thinking that it wasn't a good idea for Claire to do too much thinking... it always ended up in trouble, or with him being slapped.  
  
"No, nothing important."  
  
Jack nodded and went to a cabinet in the corner of his cabin to pull out a bottle of rum. He let out a huge sigh as he landed on his bed and unplugged the bottle. Claire smiled as Jack gulped down the firey liquid as if he was chugging water.  
  
"Want some love?" Jack slurred, as he held out the rum for Claire to take. Grimacing, she took the bottle off him and brought it to her lips. Sure, she was a tough pirate chick, but couldn't quite get used to the bitter taste of rum.  
  
"Thought that after a couple of years of drinkin' love, that you'ld be used to it by now." Jack commented, his amusement obvious.   
  
"Me too." Claire managed to choke out, handing the bottle back to her Captain. "Uggghhh... that was gross."  
  
"Hey, this is top quality stuff love. Not my fault ye don't have good taste!" Jack said dryly, sniffing in offence.  
  
Claire rolled her eyes and watched as Jack downed the rest of the bottle, throwing it on the ground next to him. He laid back on his bed with his arms propping his head up. He eyed her with suspicion.  
  
"You're very quiet tonight love. Ye sure you're not hatching up some crazy scheme that I'll be inclined to disagree with?"   
  
Claire laughed, thinking of the past times Jack had had to put up with her "scheming" as he called it.  
  
"I'm fine Jack. I'm just a little tired. Not in the mood for conversation."  
  
Jack raised a dark brow and his eyes started to twinkle. "Ah... well that's a good thing darlin'. Not much in the mood for talkin' meself. Not when there's much better ways to spend me time." Jack started towards Claire, his intent obvious. Just then, the cabin door burst open, revealing a very wet Gibbs.  
  
"Jack" he panted, "the storms hit, it's all fire and fury up on deck! Yer ship needs ye."  
  
Jack looked disappointed at being interupted, but his duty was to his ship and crew above all else.  
  
"Aye Gibbs. I'll be along." Gibbs, just realising what he probably interrupted nodded and shut the cabin door behind him. Jack turned to Claire and kissed her lightly on the forehead and then trailed down to her lips.  
  
"We will continue this later darlin'. I'll call for you if yer needed. Ye should get some rest."  
  
"But the storm Jack... you'll be needing me up there now." Claire said, puzzled.   
  
"No Claire, it's just too-"  
  
"-Too what, Jack, dangerous? I'm part of the crew. I will pull my weight!" Claire spoke with venom. Claire understood that Jack wanted to protect her, but she was a pirate for god's sake! It was getting ridiculous that whenever danger reared it's ugly head, Jack expected her to hide in his cabin and wait for him to return.   
  
Jack stared at Claire contemplating her words. After a good staredown, it was obvious who had won.  
  
"Fine, okay, ye win love. Just be careful, and don't do anything stupid." Claire grinned and jumped up, planting a firm kiss on Jack's lips before running in the direction of the deck. Jack shook his head, wondering if Gibbs was right about women being bad luck. He grabbed his hat and his old jacket. It promised to be a long night... 


End file.
